It's A Secret
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: I'm getting corny with naming these. Anyway, here's the awaited sequel to 'It's All In The Hands'. Even though hands really aren't mentioned here. -.-;


  
  
Angel: If you wrote Ready for Love that means... I write this time?  
  
Toy: She's so smart, isn't she?! :p  
  
Angel: ;o Stop being mean. Now, today it's MY turn to write. :D We're going to have SO much fun!  
  
Toy: Stop cackling! O.o ... It's scary.  
  
Angel: Not as scary as your whining.  
  
Toy: Your spelling is even MORE scary.  
  
Angel: I know! =D  
  
-Miroku's thoughts-  
  
--Inuyasha's thoughts—  
  
_Everyone Else's thoughts_

* * *

Kagome sighed as she looked down into the well. She didn't want to go. Not at the very moment she was on the verge of finding out what was up with Inuyasha. A pout adorned her face.  
  
'I don't want to go but.. I have to; those exams aren't gonna wait,' she thought.  
  
"Why are you still here, Kagome-chan? Don't you need to go study for those... um.. exams?" came Sango's voice as a hand fell on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"I know. I'm worried about Inuyasha. He's acting so weird. He hasn't gotten into a fight with me, hasn't gotten annoyed with Shippo, and keeps to himself. It's... bothering." She replied.  
  
"I know what you mean. Miroku's been quite the gentlemen. I haven't gotten a reason to slap him in a while!" Sango laughed, "You would think that I thought that might be a good thing. And I do. But it's just so... awkward!"  
  
"And they've been sitting so close!"  
  
"But, not enough for us to jump to conclusions." Sango noted.  
  
"I'm not going." Kagome muttered, "I'm too worried about Inuyasha and Miroku to leave!"  
  
"Then let's go back." Sango and Kagome disappeared into the green forest.  
  
((Campsite))  
  
Inuyasha continued to snore as Shippo continued to literally run over him... again and again... and again! Miroku continued to sit next to Inuyasha, leaning to the side occasionally, but far enough so that Shippo couldn't run over him. The sun was setting and they had just set camp (work with me!) after a short visit to Kaede's village; Kagome had claimed she need to learn about some more herbs, when really she was going to talk about Inuyasha and Miroku's weird behavior. Inuyasha heard. (1)  
  
-I fear Kagome and Sango may be on the brink of finding out something. I hope Inu isn't too busy sleeping to see that. Good grief, Inu.- (2)  
  
"I decided I'm staying!" came Kagome's voice as she and Sango walked into the clearing.  
  
"Huh? Wha...?" Inuyasha opened one eye, "Oh it's you, again." He closed his eye, drifting back to sleep.  
  
And then, very consciously, he slipped his arm over Miroku's shoulders. Miroku didn't seem to notice, nor care, for the suggestive gesture. Kagome's eyes widened to the size of saucers and had it not been for Sango's statement from earlier at the well, she would have burst out into rants about how the gesture implied SOMETHING was going on that she and Sango should know. But not just something- something SPECIAL and RARE. (3)  
  
"So... Who's hungry?!" Sango called, obviously trying to change the subject.  
  
"Ooo! Me! Me! Me! **ME**!!" Shippo cried, running over Inuyasha again and bouncing towards Sango.  
  
Miroku sat up, oblivious to Inuyasha, who had just fallen to the ground from the movement.  
  
((Later))  
  
Inuyasha yawned, leaning against the tree behind him. His amber eyes rested lazily on the setting sun before him as it disappeared behind the large grassy green hill between the hanyou and the sun.  
  
--.... I wonder what Miroku's doing.--  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and nodded softly, "S'okay." he muttered.  
  
Kagome smiled weakly, seating herself beside Inuyasha. She rested her eyes on the hanyou, watching his every move.  
  
"Something bothering you?" Inuyasha asked, not removing his eyes from the reddish-yellow orb. (4)  
  
Kagome broke her gaze and looked ahead, blushing softly, "No. Err, well, something IS bothering me."  
  
Inuyasha muttered something under his breath about 'undeciding women' before glancing at Kagome, "What is it?"  
  
Kagome immediately popped into her question mode, throwing questions like a machine, causing Inuyasha to fall over as Kagome continued to throw her questions.  
  
"And another thing! What's with-"  
  
"Shut up! What is with you and those questions? Just **ONE**!" Inuyasha interrupted, shaking Kagome by her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, right," Kagome whispered, her hair sticking out everywhere and eyes as big as tea cups, "Well, what's with you and Miroku? You two are acting so weird."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Nothing's wrong. At least with me."  
  
Kagome frowned, "You're lying. Something's going on! And I intend to find out!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "You know, you said if something was wrong. Not if something was going on- Kagome?"  
  
Kagome had stomped off and a trail off burnt down trees thrashed in her midst. Inuyasha shrugged, closing his eyes. Just as his eyes had closed completely, he felt the soft warm feel of his cute lil' doggy ears being touched. (5-6)  
  
"Miroku..." Inuyasha murmured, noting the smile on the monk's face even though he couldn't literally SEE his face.  
  
"Yes, Inu?" Miroku asked, listening to Inuyasha purr.  
  
"I think Kagome's onto something."  
  
Miroku suddenly clocked Inuyasha on the head, "Of course she is. It's obvious, is it not, Inu? She's been, so-called, worried."  
  
"You didn't have to **hit** me!" Inuyasha growled, rubbing the sore spot on his head.  
  
"Awe, poor Inu! Want me to kiss it and make it all better?" Miroku asked sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha grunted and Miroku grinned, planting a cute little kiss near Inuyasha's ear and petted him on the head.  
  
((Campsite...))  
  
Kagome huffed for the tenth time in 5 minutes and turned to Sango, "Sango-chan!"  
  
Sango looked up at Kagome and sighed at the miserable look on her friend's face, "Kagome. Just forget about it. You have no proof that Inuyasha and Miroku are in a relationship, and until you do, it is best to drop it."  
  
Kagome sighed, "It bothers me and-"  
  
"What bothers you, Kagome?" Miroku asked, stepping into view.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "Oh, nothing. I think I may go back later. Maybe even today!"  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow, "But..."  
  
Kagome suddenly turned around, "There's a jewel shard ahead."  
  
"Where?" Inuyasha asked, gripping the Tetsuiga.  
  
Kagome pointed past the boulder Sango was sitting on and Inuyasha was soon long gone. And just as Kagome predicted, Miroku wasn't that far behind. She quickly followed, leaving Sango to relinquish to her bewilderment.  
  
_Why would Kagome-chan say there was a jewel shard when there isn't? She was JUST over there_!  
  
Sango followed after her perplexing friend when it hit her.  
  
((Inuyasha))  
  
"Kagome!! There isn't anything here!" Inuyasha growled, ignoring the hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I know. I led you here so I could ask- Mmph!" The hand that covered her mouth cut off Kagome.  
  
Sango smiled nervously, "Kagome-chan has been here too long; how about a vacation back to your time, Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, "What's with you?"  
  
Sango waved her other hand and led Kagome back towards the campsite. Kagome huffed, "I was **this** close to finding out! Why'd you stop me?!"  
  
"For your safety. True or false, Inuyasha probably wouldn't let you hear the end of it and Shippo would be stuck asking what is going on." Sango replied, "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome had descended to the other side of the campsite to the bushes separating where she and Sango were from where Inuyasha and Miroku were.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Shh!" Kagome hissed, her finger over her lips.  
  
Sango sighed, If you can't beat them, join them!  
  
She sat down next to Kagome and peeked through the bush. Her eyes widened as Miroku hugged Inuyasha, stealing a cliché kiss.  
  
"**_SEE_**!?" Kagome cried, jumping up from her spot and earning everyone's attention.  
  
"Uh... _Opps_?" She muttered, slapping her hand to her cheek, "What have I gotten into now?"

* * *

Angel: Haha! I defeated the Angry Fan Mob!!  
  
Toy: _Defeated_? Yeah, right.  
  
Angel: =3 Teehee..... 

(1) He DOES have Inu ears, does he not?

(2) Miroku's petname for Inuyasha.

(3) Suspicious, ain't she?

(4) AKA the sun

(5-6) 5= That's juts how mad she is.

6= His ears ARE cute!


End file.
